stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant
This page is about the free-roaming unit belonging to the Chaos Empire. If you are looking for it's enslaved counterpart who recieved the 'Giant' name during the original Stick War, please click the link here (which leads to the Enslaved Giant page). |health = 126 HP (default without Giant Growth)|damage = High}} Giants '''(jIE-ants) are large humans known for their crushing power. Their race pledged allegiance to the Chaos Empire, having an enslaved counterpart on the side of Order. Initially residents of No Man's Land, until they were either enslaved or under the command of Medusa, used in her military campaign against her bitter rival. Giants are very powerful soldiers, under the solemn command of Medusa and her equally strong force. They are the single most expensive unit within their empire, but make up for their hefty price tag with sheer power and durability. During the Chaos's failed military campaign, the Giant's use was not ever superseded by another unit, up until the very death of Medusa herself. They are not followers of any known 'way', as there weapons do not resemble any sword, spear or bow and arrow. Abilities Giants are siege units used to ﻿deal very heavy damage to a statue and other Giants (480 damage for your units and enemy Giants on easy, 516 on normal, and 648 for insane) and has a large amount of health. Their attack is also vertically ranged, which means they can damage the units in front of them and those beside the victim out of the Giant's sight''' which gives them an advantage. They attack using either a spiked club or using a body of a dead giant. In Stick War 2, enslaved giants in the Order Empire throw huge boulders at the enemy but do not have a club or dead body, which only Chaos Empire giants have. Giant growth could also prove extremely effective for clearing out large mobs of units since they can survive much longer. Enslaved giants hold a huge advantage over the Chaos giants due to their long range capabilities. However, the Enslaved Giant is beat in terms of attack power. '' '' Attacking style Giants are one of the three units that have different attacking styles, the other two being Swordwrath (minions included and Speartons). The two attacks mentioned earlier affects the rate of attacking. Swinging their club takes a while for the impact to land, but the Giant can react much faster. Using the dead giant it holds to attack allows quick impact, but reaction takes longer. In Stick Empires, the Enslaved Giants have only one attacking style with both fast reaction and impact time, which is just launching boulders at enemies as if they were missiles. Weaknesses In Stick Wars 1, you only need one swordwrath to defeat a giant by itself, as you can do a leap attack, right after the giant starts their attack animation, which deals damage to the giant while making the giant miss its attack, due to the leap attack making you move forwards. This also works in Stick Wars: Legacy. A giant can easily be swarmed by several Swordwrath or Speartons or archidons.Since the giants can only attack from one side at a time, mobbing could prove lethal. Which goes to show that it's best to use Giants only to smash statues, so as your last attack send a wave of all units at the enemy along with a Giant so your units can attack the enemy to prevent the Giant from dying and use your giant to attack the enemies giant, smash his units, kill the Giant and destroy the enemy! Giants are also the type of units that can be fooled to continue on while a swordwrath attacks, similar to how a parasite absorbs human nutrients without knowledge. But giants are most well known (especially in Stick War 2) for being incredibly slow units. In fact, giants are the slowest units in the games (with the exception of miners in stick war 2) and take quite long to react to enemy attack. Enslaved giants in Stick Empires also lose their 'area of effect' damage ability, which can pretty much encourage swordwrath mobbing, especially if your whole army is comprised mostly of giants. A Chaos giant has several major weaknesses, using a spearton, swordwrath, or (recommended) shadowrath, you can avoid the giant's blows, it takes time to strike with each heavy blow, so moving behind the giant when it strikes allows you to constantly damage while not taking any damage yourself but beware, for some instances, you may miss when performing a sword jump, easily giving the giant a speed advantage to turn and smash your sworthwrath. Real-world Counterparts Note: The section is an excerpt from Wikipedia, and is available under the Creative Commons Public License. Giants (from Latin and Ancient Greek: "gigas", cognate giga-) are beings of human appearance, but of prodigious size and strength common in the mythology and legends of many different cultures. The word giant, first attested in 1297, was derived from the Gigantes (Greek: Γίγαντες, Gígantes) of Greek mythology. In various Indo-European mythologies, gigantic peoples are featured as primeval creatures associated with chaos and the wild nature, and they are frequently in conflict with the gods, be they Olympian, Celtic, Hindu or Norse. Giants also often play similar roles in the mythologies and folklore of other, non-Indo-European peoples, such as in the Nartiantraditions. There are also accounts of giants in the Old Testament. Some of these are called Nephilim, a word often translated as giant although this translation is not universally accepted. They include Og King of Bashan, the Nephilim, the Anakim, and the giants of Egypt mentioned in 1 Chronicles 11:23. The first mention of the Nephilim is found in Genesis 6:4; attributed to them are extraordinary strength and physical proportions. Fairy tales such as "Jack the Giant Killer" have formed the modern perception of giants as stupid and violent monsters, sometimes said to eat humans, while other giants tend to eat the livestock. The antagonist in "Jack and the Beanstalk" is often described as a giant. In some more recent portrayals, like those of Jonathan Swift and Roald Dahl, some giants are both intelligent and friendly. Notes * In the Stick Empires Game Guide, Giants are described as "Wielding a large club and dead unit for a weapon it smashes the ground causing stun." Category:Units Category:Chaos Units Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick Empires